Rekindled Love
by The Ultimate Spiderman
Summary: Taking place a month after their break up Retsuko and Tadano both feel lost without one another. Essentially this is a "what if" retsuko x tadano.
1. Chapter 1

**welcome guys and gals to a new story I had on my mind for a while now. Shocking I know I never expected to be writing this kind of fanfic. I usually don't ship characters together, but dammit Retsuko and Tadano had such damn good chemistry, it was heartbreaking to see their relationship fall apart. **

**Want to know what sucked even more? Not being able to find a single fanfic about them reuniting.**

**Fine I'll do it myself.**

**Fyi I watched the dubbed version of the show so id like to apologize in advance for any mistranslations. And of course with this being a fanfiction I may write some non canon backstory on some characters.**

**and of course spoilers for season 2 but that's a given if you're on here**

**lets hope I don't screw this up.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Tadano POV**

Work, home, phone, sleep.

My life is starting to become such a grind.

"Jeez i'm starting to sound just like Retsy." I muttered only to slump down the moment I uttered her name. What can I say? That _is_ my current lifestyle, well minus the work part, Eni o does most of the heavy lifting anyways, I just follow his lead and occasionally program.

And of course there are meetings.

"Man I'm beat." I exhale as I plop a blanket over myself. Trust me despite the fact that I don't work much, these meetings are mentally exhausting. I wouldn't even consider myself an expert at this I usually have to memorize a couple flash cards before each meeting.

Soon I felt myself drift away to better days. We were in the limo my arms were wrapped gently around her as she snuggled closer, she felt so warm. My head suddenly slammed against the back of the seat bringing me back to reality.

"Easy with the brakes Eni o" I murmur lifting the blanket off of my face.

**"Apologies Sir"**

A tired yawn escaped my mouth as i stretched, I haven't managed to get a decent amount of sleep recently, I feel so unmotivated, It was maddening really, seeing my life slowly revert how it was before I met her.

I guess i'm still not over it huh?

Not like Im in any position complain or get upset, it's my fault, besides she probably moved on already. She loved me so much, but I broke her heart and pretty much ruined our relationship. I'm on my own now.

I looked at the wallpaper on my phone, it was a photo of Retsuko and I. Even if we weren't dating anymore I still wished we'd at least talk to each other. But of course I'm too nervous to say anything about it which is quite the oddity for me.

The limo stopped as I looked out the window only to be painfully reminded of my predicament the moment I saw a couple walking past the car.

...

Marriage huh?

Call me dense if you'd like but I don't really see the point of marriage. What's a piece of paper supposed to change? Sure the ceremony is a big deal but what changes after that? From what I've seen, nothing.

If anything i've noticed that it kind of ruins relationships. How you may ask? The shift in lifestyle, first you're out on your own then your suddenly living with someone else. And sometimes it means you have to change yourself in order to meet your significant other's expectations.

And?

...

It makes losing that special someone ten times more painful whether it be a divorce or death. My mother went through something very similar when my father died.

I rubbed my temples in frustration at that half assed excuse. If it's nothing why didn't I just marry her to begin with? And it's not like losing her isn't going to hurt more than being without her now.

God i'm just being childish. Unwilling to see a change in my current lifestyle, unwilling to mature. Or perhaps I'm just afraid I might just screw things worse than the car at that driving class.

Averting my gaze to my phone I noticed her contact name displayed on my screen I had been typing nothing but nonsense this entire time. Deleting the gibberish I had written I set my phone down with a tired sigh. _"Maybe I should call her at least see how she-"_

I froze up only to toss my phone to the side immediately.

_"No, thats a stupid idea! She wouldn't want talk to me especially after ghosting her like that. I got to stop dwelling on the past, this isn't healthy for me anyways besides I should be programming that new firmware update for Eni o" _I said to myself only to hear my phone ring causing me to flinch. Taking a look at the caller ID my eyes widened in disbelief.

Retsy?

I was so tempted to answer, however I declined the call opting to text instead.

_-Cant speak RN_

_-whats up?_

I know its a crappy excuse but I was too nervous to pick up which is such a rarity for me. A minute passed and to my surprise she actually responded.

**_I just wanted to talk to you is all._**

**_you think we can meet up soon?_**

I felt so dumbfounded, my heart was racing as I typed down my response.

_-Sure when did you have in mind?_

**_Is tomorrow fine?_**

I took a deep breath before writing my response_._

_-Sure I'm free after 3_

* * *

**Retsukos POV**

**10 minutes ago**

I haven't been faring too well these past two weeks. My friends still haven't patched things up with each other. not to mention my mom keeps hounding me to find another man, despite the fact I haven't gotten over my last break up. Seriously she keeps trying to set up dates with people i have no interest in.

It still hurt.

Even if he said that he had no interest in marriage, I still cant help but imagine how beautiful it would be. Maybe it's the grief talking but every time I'm around him I feel at peace, it feels like home more than my own apartment.

I shook my head What am I doing?! He made his choice I shouldn't be moping around like this.

Deep breath Retsuko.

I mean It's not all bad though things are starting to get better at work not socially per say but I don't have an angry pig picking on me all the time now. And at least the media stopped reporting on us both, though I wish I could say the same about my social media.

I'd be lying to myself if I said work is perfect right now especially since Tadano still occasionally stops by the office to check on the company. Despite this we don't say a word to one another when we bump into each other it's so annoying.

Come on! I shouldn't let his choice affect me like this. I grabbed some old receipts and prepared to throw them away. However, I froze when I saw one in particular, it was one for Bento ramen… our first date.

Lifting up my phone I looked at his phone number is caller ID still had the selfie we took back at drivers ed.

...

Dammit, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going to call him. If he doesn't answer Im going to block his number so I can at least have some sense of finality from all of this and move on with my life.

And so I sent the call, hearing the phone dial was the worst part. "_Please pick up_" a part of me practically pleaded only for my phone to go to voicemail.

A pregnant silence fell as my hand trembled, I should have guessed, I mean we've been so distant to one another. "Well at least now I know he isn't interested in me anymore" I mutter only feel my phone vibrate.

It was a message from Tadano. My eyes widened in gleeful surprise as I read his message.

_-Cant speak RN_

_-Whats up?_

I guess he's in the middle of some important work… Nah he was probably napping. _"Who cares about that just respond!" _My head begged

**_I just wanted to talk to you is all._**

_**you think we can meet up soon?**_

My heart raced as I waited for his next response

_-Sure when did you have in mind?_

I froze up for a moment, personally I didn't think I would get this far. I just wanted to at least talk to him again.

**_Is tomorrow fine?_**

_-Sure I'm free after 3_

I felt my cheeks heat up it's not over yet. Maybe I can get us back together again…

and maybe it'll even lead to-

**"MATRIMONYYYYYYYY!" **I bellowed out with a metal voice.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Welp that's the end of chapter 1, sorry for the cheesy end on retsukos part Im probably not going to do the death metal as often in this fic. At first i was kinda against telling the story in multiple perspectives (especially if it meant retelling events that had just unfolded) but it felt necessary to show how the two were handling the break up before the call was sent. **

**Updates for this story shouldn't be too much of a drag since im planning on making this a shorter fic compared to the others I'm writing at the moment. As of now I'm trying my best to update remember me? but I kinda wrote myself into a corner so the next story I'm probably going to update is Why me? **

**Anyways I hope you guys and gals enjoyed the chapter chao!**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys and gals this took a while to make and quarantine kind of screwed up a lot of things for me. Also pretty neat that the recent retsuko comic series poked a little fun about this pandemic. It was a needed laugh after all this stress (even if the series is now on a hiatus and the comic industry could possibly collapse). Anyways without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Retsuko's P.o.v.**

I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't nervous it's not everyday you meet up with your Ex. My hands were beginning to tremble. Okay just calm down and get a grip, my stomach was already doing backflips. I can't believe I did that, but at the same time I'm glad I did. I might actually have a second shot at this. My cheeks were practically on fire as old fantasies of marriage began to return.

"Relax..." I murmured to myself only to try and shake out those fantasies plaguing my mind.

Try being the key word.

Tadano and I decided to meet up at a local coffee shop, not too fancy compared to our old dates but I don't mind. I kind of need something thats a bit more slow paced if you know what I mean. We also decided it was best to meet up a later so we didn't bump into crowds during lunch hour.

I had gotten ready hours earlier, I was just trying to decide what shoes to wear. Even if this meetup is between friends and not lovers I want to look nice for him. We didn't text each other too long, I didnt even hint at the fact I wanted to talk about us yet here I am prepping like this is a date.

Am I overdoing it?

It's just that ever since Tadano and I broke up I can't help but feel like I'm destined to be alone forever. Sounds stupid I know, but that feeling bugs me I've had two boyfriends this past year alone and both relationships ended on a dour note. Then there's Haida... don't get me wrong he's a nice guy but I just don't feel the same way.

I still love Tadano and I want to be with him, but I still don't think he'd want to marry me. He made it pretty obvious when we made headlines back then. I don't even know if he wants to pick up where we left off.

Well... maybe I shouldn't say that, he did offer to pick me up, but I declined because the coffee shop is walking distance. I really do hope he does want us to pick up where we left off. With a deep breath I looked at myself in a mirror but before I could get too deep in thought I realised how dark it was outside. "Oh crap i'm going to be late!" I panicked as I slipped on a random pair of shoes only to rush out of my apartment.

**Tadano P.o.v.**

I had already changed into clothes that were a bit more comfortable, I didn't want to show up to our little meet up looking like a businessman. Besides I don't want the public reporting on us again, that did a number on her last time._ "Just don't over do it and keep a low profile, This is just a meet up with a friend"._

I had to keep reminding myself that this isn't a date, Retsuko didn't hint at our old relationship at all. Originally I had asked if she wanted to go out for ramen (locally this time) but she declined in favor of something more casual. It kinda saddened me to be honest, it kind of felt like she wasn't interested in me anymore. Either way I'd respect her decision.

Despite that fact I was still looking forward to seeing Retsy, It's been a long time since I last saw her. However, as much as I wanted us to start back where we left off I just knew that there was going to be awkward tension between us.

Again that's on me.

"Just keep this meetup friendly, I'll tell her how I feel when we're both ready." I muttered.

I just wonder how in the world I'm going to break the ice.

Suddenly I let out a slight chuckle.

I could bring up the fact she sings death metal, that alone was probably the least I'd expect from her. But on the other hand I'd be bringing up our break up. Yeah… probably not the best move, even if it was unorthodox she practically poured her heart on me. "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought" I murmured about to fall asleep until I felt the car stop.

"**We have arrived at our destination sir"**

I then realised eni-o had parked the limo nearby the coffee shop already. Averting my gaze to my watch I realised I was running a tad late. "So much for sleep I didnt even realise how late it was " I yawned only to stretch and walk out. It was pitch black out and the air was pretty brisk.

Slipping on my hood I lowered my eyes and avoided eye contact. Granted it was night and there weren't many people out and about, but I didn't want to take any chances. Heck I had eni-o park the limo by an alley just to be discreet.

I walked in the cafe and to my suprise Retsy was the only one there. Casually I walked over to the table she was at. "uh hey." I greeted nervously only to receive a passive wave from retsuko.

"Did you order yet?" I asked passively.

"No i thought it'd be more polite to wait for you" she replied dismissively only to get up and head to the cashier. We made our orders without saying a word to each other. Ten minutes passed since we got our coffee but still not a word was uttered.

"_This is exactly what I was afraid of…"_ I thought to myself, I was about to say something but she beat me to the punch.

"Y-you want to go out for a walk?" She offered weakly, causing me to nod a bit. While walking we didn't say anything much to my disappointment. We stopped by a park that was pretty empty. I could tell she wanted to talk, but like me I guess she didn't know what to say. Averting my gaze to the ground only one thought flew by my head.

_"This was a horrible idea..." _I thought to myself looking towards retsuko only to crack up a bit.

"Hey, you do realise you're wearing crocs right now right?" I chuckled causing her to change moods immediately. "Wait seriously?!" she blurted desperately trying to hide her shoes while I had a good laugh. But as if I pressed a button her mood switched to a depressed state. Noticing her mood shift I stopped laughing.

"H-hey I was just joking, I didn't mea-" I tried to explain only to be interrupted.

"I know, it's just that… I wanted tonight to be special." Retsuko sighed in defeat only to look at the ground. "Don't beat yourself over it besides you look kind of… cute in that" I replied, slowing down at that last part. Retsuko then looked up at me with an expression I couldn't quite read but she was pretty red faced.

"T-tadano? Do you miss me?" she meekly asked. I was kind of thrown off by the question if I'm being honest. "Please be honest with me I promise I'll leave you alone if you say no." She added with a pleading tone..

"Of course I did." I softly admitted only to flinch as I felt two arms latch onto me.

"I missed you so much…" She whimpered into my chest causing me to hug back.

"I know, and I'm sorry for putting you through that Retsy." I apologized as we held onto each other as if we were afraid one of us were to just vanish into thin air

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Again sorry for the long wait but hey season 3 is set to come out this august. As for a quick analysis of the poster it looks like Haida might be the antagonist of the season based on his position on the poster. I could be overlooking it though the poster feels like a parody of super hero films. Anyways thats all for now I'll see you guys and gals soon I hope****-The Ultimate Spiderman**


End file.
